Raven Haired Songs
by Yo To The Peoples
Summary: Max listens to Fang sing. I wrote the songs myself. I hope they're okay. The songs iare supposed to describe their lives in a way. Slightly OOC.


Yo peoples. So I wrote this song for fun but then I realized Fang could write this and sing it. Sorry if it's OOC. I know Fang doesn't sing but I liked this idea.

Fang: Yo To The Peoples does not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson created my Flock and I.

Me: Wow. I didn't have to be forceful. Thanks Fang! Let's just say that for this oneshot, Fang knows how to play guitar. Okay? The stuff in bold is the story part and the stuff in italics is the words Fang is singing.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**Max walked by Fang's room. There was a voice coming from within. Max recognized it to be Fang's voice, but it sounded like he was singing.**

**She pressed one ear to the door, listening carefully.**

**Fang strummed the guitar in his lap, looking down at his fingers, trying to remember the notes and the words.**

**Then, he began to sing.**

_Don't close your eyes_

_Please stay alive_

_With me_

_Your breath is fogging up the glass_

_You use to see_

**His voice was strong, holding no trace of the monotone he used normally. These words were full of emotion that Max could hear bleeding into his singing.**

_Why do I run_

_From a long lost fear?_

_It stopped chasin' me_

'_Bout 5 years ago_

_Yet I still run far away from here_

_So please don't close your eyes_

_Stay alive with me_

_Right here_

_The scene in front of me_

_Is black and white_

_The difference between dark and light_

_Is a very thin line_

**It reminded Max of all the times she had run from Fang when he had tried to kiss her. It was a long lost fear now.**

_Why do I believe in love and tears?_

_Where darkness is a blessing_

_Where the law is always followed_

_And the truth is a lie_

_We're diving headfirst into the rain_

_We're gonna dance forever_

_We're gonna ignore the law_

_We're going to leave this town_

_And live together forever_

_They're gonna hunt us down_

_They're gonna hunt us down_

_But we won't let them find us_

_They're gonna hunt us down_

_But we'll ignore them_

_We'll run in the night_

_We'll die together_

_If we get captured_

_We won't let them find our weakness_

_They are going to shackle our ankles_

_And we'll be in misery_

**That was very true. They would never let the School find their weaknesses.**

_This world is not Technicolor_

_I'm not lovin' this life_

_Everyone's views_

_Are their own desire_

_They won't let you rise up above them_

_This world isn't beautiful_

_It's black and white_

_Everything is dark_

_Until there's lightning_

_And something new is born_

_We each have our own choices_

_There's never a right one to make_

_There's no silver and gold_

_There's only a blank white wall_

**Max listened harder, pressing her entire body to the door.**

**Fang continued to sing.**

_The music in the air_

_Is your imagination_

_It's filled with hatred_

_And burning my ears_

_There's a war to be fought_

_This will decide whether or not_

_You'll listen to me _

_Why do you believe _

_I can live on my own without torture?_

_And start a revolution_

_That will end this world_

_We're diving headfirst into the rain_

_We're gonna dance forever_

_We're gonna ignore the law_

_We're going to leave this town_

_And live together forever_

**"How did Fang think of these things? He had never showed interest in singing before," Max thought.**

_They're gonna hunt us down_

_They're gonna hunt us down_

_But we won't let them find us_

_They're gonna hunt us down_

_But we'll ignore them_

_We'll run in the night_

_We'll die together_

_If we get captured_

_We won't let them find our weakness_

_They are going to shackle our ankles_

_And we'll be in misery_

_Your gonna hate me_

_For everything I've done_

_You're the one_

_The that started this war_

_That' gonna end your life_

_We're gonna dance together in the rain_

_Lightning striking you_

**"Wow," Max whispered.**

**Despite everything she had ever known about herself, she opened the door. Max threw herself into Fang's arms and whispered, "That was amazing."**

**Fang didn't seem angry that she had listened. In fact, he seemed almost thrilled that someone had liked it.**

**He kissed the top of her head, pulling away and beginning to strum his guitar again.**

_Don't close your eyes_

* * *

How was it? Were the lyrics okay? Review please.


End file.
